


A Broken Angel's Tears

by simply_aly



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drug Addiction, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: She almost cried.(Written to take place in 2006 during the Maxie/Lucky affair while Lucky was addicted to pain meds.)
Relationships: Maxie Jones/Lucky Spencer





	A Broken Angel's Tears

They weren't friends, but sometimes she swears they could have been. They weren't in love, but they were most certainly lovers.

Really, it was nothing more than a mutual addiction. Him—the pills. Her—the sex.

It was as close as she could get to love with him, and she knew it, so she took it. But the entire time he was fucking her, he was thinking about someone else and she knew it, but she took it.

He felt obligated to remind her of this sometimes. "I don't love you," he whispered in her ear after an especially angry thrust.

She almost cried but moaned instead, because it was easier than anything else. "I wasn't asking you to."

**Author's Note:**

> One of many fics I'm (slowly & sporadically) moving over from FFN, with minor revisions.


End file.
